1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
About the Wiki
radio and handset.]] Welcome to the Wiki! Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The alternate flag of W. Germany. Flag of Bosnia and Herzegovina (1992-1998).svg|Bosnian separatist flag and national the flag from 1992 to 1998. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|The USSR's Flag. Flag_of_the_People's_Republic_of_Congo.svg|The flag of the Peoples' Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag of Rhodesia.svg|The flag of Rhodesia. Flag_of_UNITA.svg|U.N.I.T.A.'s flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Movimento_Popular_de_Libertação_de_Angola_(bandeira).svg|Flag of the M.P.L.A. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The official communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The official flag of W. Germany. Flag of Vietnam.svg|The N. Vietnamese\unified Vietnamese flag. Flag of South Vietnam.svg|S. Vietnamese flag. Flag_of_the_United_Nations.svg|The U.N.'s flag. TTPI-locatormap.png|This is a locator map of the former Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (TTPI). Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission.jpg|Palau District Police greet the UN Visiting Mission to the Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (1973). UN Mission 1978.jpg|Arrival of UN Visiting Mission in Majuro, [[Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands] (1978). The sign reads "Please release us from the bondage of your trusteeship agreement." United_Nations_Security_Council.jpg|The United Nations Security Council Chamber in New York, also known as the Norwegian Room. UN_General_Assembly_hall.jpg|UN General Assembly's hall. UN battalion Bastille Day 2008 n2.jpg|A multinational UN battalion at the 2008 Bastille Day military parade. Date: 2008. Attribution: © Marie-Lan Nguyen / Wikimedia Commons / CC-BY 2.5. ''Introduction: 'Hello and welcome to the Wiki!' The idea Were you ever turned on by the Cuban Missile Crisis, Checkpoint Charlie, Exercise Reforger, MiG-19, Sputnik or the Berlin Wall? Here is a wiki devoted to the Cold War era! Our mission is to provide a state of the art, up-to-date wiki on all that deals with the Cold War that anyone can edit if they want to. The Second World War (1939-1945) was a monumental armed event in human history. In addition to being the most destructive war in human history, it set the stage for the post World War 2 world we have today. Just a few years after being allies, the 2 superpowers who had teamed up along side the UK, France, Poland and China to defeat Nazi Germany and it's cohorts became bitter geo-political rivals in a contest to see who would dominate the post World War 2 order that would last 45 years, ending with the demise of the Soviet Union. So, turn on your AN/PRC-77 Portable Transceiver (after reinstalling the ZN414 integrated circuit), get an account at Kreditanstalt für Wiederaufbau (KfW), take an Erythromycin tablet, activate your radar, load your M16, peer over the Inner German Border, order Ordine Nuovo to crush the GRU and KGB spy rings in NATO, phone the White House, prime the ACLMs and fire your Davy Crockett Weapon System at the Symbionese Liberation Army's symbolic Collective farm before they steal our Fouga CM.170 Magisters and loot the our RAF base! The historical factual data base You can swat up on your Cold War conflict between the USA and it's mostly democratic allies against the USSR and its dictatorial left wing allies. Tap into the knowledge by visiting topics like- Tu 160 bombers, ''Lockheed F-94 Starfire, RAF Croughton, Tatishchevo Air Base, the Swiss National Redoubt, Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base, Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft, Soviet Ice Breaker Lenin, radar, Bikini Atoll, Exercise Reforger, Explorer 1, Ekranoplans, Treaties, outer space, radome, MiG-17, the 1970 Polish protests, FMA IA 58 Pucará, Fiat G.91, Black Liberation Army (BLA), Soviet AgitProps, CND, Prospero, Voyager 1, Lockheed Corporation, Lockheed X-17, Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-7 "Flying Stove Pipe", the atomic artillery peace ‘Atomic Annie’ and Sputnik on their own entry pages now! Do you know where Koksan Airport/Airfield is? If not, I just made a page for it! Watch some Awesome Videos, fly around with some Ekranoplan, and peep at the nuke stuff on the Atomic warfare information notes. Do you think your being watched? If so see: Zenit 2, GRU, radar, KGB and KH-1 "Corona", C, they might have been taking photos of you! Heard about the 1968 Polish political crisis and 1970 Polish protests yet? Well, hear it is! Opinion polls Vote in the site's opinion poll. The planned 1991 New World Order game armour in West Germany 1970!]] See- Scenario: 1991: new world order map game Ever fancy running your own nation. A Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it an alternate wiki and on another wiki and on yet another wiki. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. The wiki's pages will contain both the game and related pages such as gaming political alliances, gaming national data and some helpful stuff from our world. Mods are there so to make sure is no cheating or tolling. This (currently on hold) game's scenario is in a parallel universe I created, in which Several unlikely OTL events, big and small, have disrupted history in this parallel universe and in which the flow of history has been deflected on many different alternate courses.It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991 . Game play occurs 3 years after the marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. Some places like Republic of Bavaria are unique geopolitical quirks of this world. The game will be played until it is naturally finished and then restarted (as many times as we want) so we can see if can come to a different outcome with different strategies. Feel free to join in! Plausibility is a must have, so no robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! Also see the O.T.L. history notes, War algorithm table and Map game rules for any help. It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. It is also backed up by factual data base pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. This one is an attempt at a neo-Cold War gone hot sim' set in 1994, all-be-it with a small bit of alternate geopolitical frivolity just to liven it up a bit. The game thus spins around the scenario I set out! It is also backed up several by factual pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic and an understanding of the game's alternate era scenario. It is also backed up by factual data base pages on things like the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010) and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic. It will be set with a fictitious in game start date of January 1994 and carry on as far as we want to go in to the future or until there is a clear victor. There is 1 turn a day and each turn will be the equivalent of 4 months in the game's world. The game will start in our world for a while since I am still working on the support pages. Each game will be identified by a reganl number, the first being New World Order Game #1, the second being New World Order Game #2 and so on! The ATL parallel universe's 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of their communists, but that is about it. Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had there own problems to. In this world peoples' attitudes, tech', sport, creed, politics and the rest are 95% the same as in the real 1994. The difference is largely with a surviving USSR and GDR along with a the number of rival new nations, oddball city states, rebellious territories, unstable borders, unusual borders and surviving minor nations (especially Asian Khanates and Emirates). See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? There are a couple of other part made lesser games. I have added several background pages like- the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010), Lockheed F-94 Starfire, Lockheed X-17, RAF Croughton, radar and and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base; in the hope I could both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 43 years old so I remember Gorby, Yuri Andropov and Konstantin Chernenko) and to help point out some lesser OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? photographed in flight. Author: Shawn from Airdrie, Canada.]] * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! #Help desk #User help! #Staff notes #Site news #Welcome to the watercooler #Site stats Related interlinks sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] #O.T.L. history notes #NATO #Why the USSR broke up in reality #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #John F. Kennedy #Nikita Khrushchev #Europe #Africa #South America #North America #Central America and the Caribbean #The Middle East #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #The Arctic and the Antarctica #Science #Outer space #Cold War secret police organisations #Noteworthy Air bases #Soviet medals #Fulton surface-to-air 'sky-hook' recovery system #Directory of all Indochinese wars in the Cold War #Cold War #Radar #Military exercises #Weather modification #Ekranoplans #Radio #Tsar Bomba ‎ #The Soviet National Praesidium #Praesidium of the Supreme Soviet #Soviet Opytnoye Konstruktorskoye Buros (OKBs) #Bikini Atoll #Johnston Atoll #Organisations #Poland #Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft #Treaties #Biafra War #Vietnam War #Atomic War #The "Friendship Games" #Soviet AgitProps #Komsomol #Collective farms #Virgin Lands Campaign #Soviet "Era of Stagnation" #Gulags #Space rockets #Greenland #Awesome Videos #O.T.L. history notes #NATO #Why the USSR broke up in reality #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #John F. Kennedy #Nikita Khrushchev #Europe #Africa #South America #North America #Central America and the Caribbean #The Middle East #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #The Arctic and the Antarctica #Science #Outer space #Cold War secret police organisations #Noteworthy Air bases #Soviet medals #Fulton surface-to-air 'sky-hook' recovery system #Cold War #Radar #Military exercises #Nukes #Lockheed F-94 Starfire #Weather modification #Ekranoplans #Radio #Tsar Bomba ‎ #The Soviet National Praesidium #Soviet Opytnoye Konstruktorskoye Buros (OKBs) #Bikini Atoll #Johnston Atoll #Organisations #Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft #Atomic Weapons Establishment near Aldermaston #Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty #Biafra War #Vietnam War #Aircraft #The GDP factor! #Navy #Bombers #Tanks and APCs #Helicopters #Cool fighters/ground attack aircraft #The Bay of Pigs Invasion #O.T.L. history notes #NATO #Disasters #Why the USSR broke up in reality #Korean Demilitarized Zone #Southeast Asia Treaty Organization #Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty #John F. Kennedy #Nikita Khrushchev #Red Army racism and shortages! #Europe #Africa #South America #North America #Central America and the Caribbean #The Middle East #South Asia #East Asia #South East Asia #Oceania #The Arctic and the Antarctica #Science #Outer space #Cold War secret police organisations #Noteworthy Air bases #Soviet medals #Cold War #Radar #Military exercises #Weather modification #Radio #Islands #Soviet Social Apparatus #Bikini Atoll #Johnston Atoll #Organisations #Poland #Gulags #Treaties #Biafra War #Vietnam War #Atomic War #The "Friendship Games" #Soviet AgitProps #Lockheed F-94 Starfire #Virgin Lands Campaign #Soviet "Era of Stagnation" #Atomic accidents and disasters #Atomic warfare information notes. #Severnaya Zemlya Islands in Siberia, Russia #Ballistic missile submarines #The GDP factor! #Submarines #Space rockets #Greenland #Thailand #Awesome Videos Image gallery File:AMX-13-.jpg|A AMX-13-A light tank. File:BTR-80A_(3).jpg|A BTR-80A APC. File:Russian_Bear_'H'_Aircraft_MOD_45158140.jpg| A Tu-95MS Bear bomber. File:Leopard_2_A5_der_Bundeswehr.jpg|3 Leopard 2A5 tanks. Flag of Europe.svg|Flag od the EU. Flag_of_Colombia.svg|The flag of Colombia. Flag of Bavaria (striped).svg|Flag of the OTL Bavaria Lenda and ATL Republic of Bavaria. Flag_of_the_Republic_of_the_Congo.svg|The flag of Republic of the Congo (Brazzaville). Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Chad.svg|Chad's flag. Flag_of_Angola.svg|Flag of Angola. Flag_of_Mozambique.svg|Flag of Mozambique. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The offical Canadian flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The unofficial flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The offical flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The unoffical flag of Peru. Flag_of_Iceland.svg|The offical Icelandic flag. Flag_of_Iceland_-_1914_Proposal.svg|The alternate Icelandsic flag. Flag_of_Sweden.svg|the Swedish flag. Flag_of_Thailand_with_border.png|The Thai flag. Flag_of_Denmark.svg|The Danish Flag. Flag of France.svg|French flag. Flag of the United States.png|American flag. Flag of Poland.svg|The official Polish flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|A variant Polish flag. Morning_Star_flag.svg|The unofficial Morning Star flag, used by supporters of West Papuan independence Bahasa Indonesia: Indonesia, Bendera Papua Barat. LocationWestPapua.svg|Dutch New Guinea was here. Immolan lentokenttä.JPG Polikarpov I-153 (SA-kuva 78745).jpg Hawaiianislandchain USGS.png Midway Atoll aerial photo 2008.JPG China Clipper II at Wake Island 1985.jpg Denmark_regions.png|The regions of Denmark as of 2015. HMS_Somerset_(F82).jpg|HMS Somerset at Cape Trafalgar in June of 2005. File:Street_3_La_Habana_Vieja.JPG|A picture of the streets of Havana. Pluton 034.jpg|A French Pluton missile. Romanian_tanks_attack_during_Combined_Resolve_II_(14095508658).jpg|Romanian TR-85 M1 tanks 'attack' during the exercise Combined Resolve II. Usaf.Boeing_B-52.jpg|A B-52H from Barksdale AFB flying over the desert. Bloodhound SAM at the RAF Museum.jpg|A British Bloodhound SAM. Russian Air Force MiG-31 inflight Pichugin.jpg|A Soviet, now Russian MiG-31 fighter. 20th Fighter Wing F-100Ds, RAF Wethersfield.jpg|2 F-100Ds of the 79th Fighter Squadron, based at Woodbridge, but part of the 20th Tactical Fighter Wing, RAF Wethersfield Essex. FSO Polonez MR'78 militia front Poznan 2011.jpg|A Polish Polonez MR'78 made Police car. Lobia.jpg|Cowpeas. Chimpanzee Ham in Biopack Couch - cropped.jpg|Ham the "Astrochimp". Mariner 10.jpg|The Mariner 10 satellite. Denmark_regions.png|The regions of Denmark as of 2015. F-106s_5th_FIS_over_Mt_Rushmore_1981.JPEG|ADC interceptors (Convair F-106A Delta Dart) near Mount Rushmore (lower right background). DN-ST-87-06219.JPEG|Left front view of a Spanish navy AV-8S Matador aircraft in 1 May 1977. 19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_-_Topol-M.jpg|19-03-2012-Parade-rehearsal_with_Topol-M missile launcher and missile. F-4B_VMFA-314_1968.jpg|thumb|A U.S. Marine F-4B Phantom II of fighter-attack squadron VMFA-314, the Black Knights, flying over South Vietnam, returns to Chu Lai airbase, South Vietnam, in September 1968.]] F-4B_VF-111_dropping_bombs_on_Vietnam.jpg|8 of 28 A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy F-4B from VF-111 dropping bombs over Vietnam, 1971. A U.S. Navy McDonnell F-4B Phantom II of Fighter Squadron VF-111 Sundowners drops 227 kg Mk 82 bombs over Vietnam during 1971. VF-111 was assigned to Attack Carrier Air Wing 15 (CVW-15) aboard the aircraft carrier USS Coral Sea (CVA-43) for a deployment to Vietnam from 12 November 1971 to 17 July 1972. TOW_missile_Fort_Pickett.jpg|U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise at Fort Pickett, Va., on March 30, 1998. The Marines are attached to Bravo Company, Weapons Platoon, 2nd Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, Camp Lejeune, N.C. U.S. Marines fire a Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire guided missile on the firing range during an exercise. LE_Ciara.jpg|The Irish Navy ship, Coastal patrol vessel LE Ciara (P42), at Haulbowline on 29 March 2008. DN-ST-89-01531.jpg|A port quarter view of the Italian frigate ZEFFIRO (F 577) underway (sailing) in 1988. Soviet-R-12-nuclear-ballistic missile.jpg|A Soviet R-12 nuclear ballistic missile in Moscow. Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Community Category:About